(a) Field
A three-dimensional (“3D”) image display device is provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a 3D image display technology realizes a 3D effect of an object using binocular parallax for recognizing a 3D effect at a short distance. That is, when different two-dimensional (“2D”) images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image reflected in the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transmitted to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are fused in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth perception.
A 3D image display device using the binocular parallax is typically classified into a stereoscopic type using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses or the like, and an autostereoscopic type without using glasses, in which a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like, is disposed in a display device.